This invention relates to a tarpaulin tightening device and method for using same.
U.S. Pat. Re 31,746 shows a rollup tarp for trailers designed to be loaded through an open top. The device shown in this patent includes a crank handle which can be used to roll the tarp from its open to its closed position from the rear of the trailer body. After the tarpaulin has been tightened, the crank handle is attached to the rear of the trailer and holds the tarpaulin in place.
In some applications such as railroad cars, there is not room between the cars to easily operate a crank handle attached to the tarpaulin and the railroad car in the manner shown in reissue Pat. Re 31,746.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tarpaulin tightening device and method for using same which does not require the permanent attachment of a crank handle to the end of the bar upon which the tarpaulin is rolled.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tarpaulin tightening device and method for using same which permits a crank handle to be attached and detached at the time of tightening, but which holds the tarpaulin in a tightened condition once the crank handle has been removed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tarpaulin tightening device which is strong in construction, and which includes a locking device that relies upon gravity for holding the tarpaulin in its tightened condition.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tarpaulin tightening device and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a cover assembly for an elongated container having first and second end walls, first and second side walls, a bottom wall and an upwardly presented opening. The cover assembly comprises a flexible cover having a first edge operatively attached to the first side wall of the container. An elongated bar is attached to the second edge of the flexible cover and is positioned adjacent the second side wall of the container so that the flexible cover extends in covering relation over the upwardly presented opening of the container.
A crank means is provided for rotating the bar to roll and unroll the bar transversely of the container toward and away from the first side wall of the container. The crank means may be a manually operated crank handle or it may be other manual or powered devices for rolling and unrolling the bar and tarpaulin.
A tightening assembly comprises a pawl and a holding member movably attached to the container. The tightening assembly further comprises a bar extension member attached to the first end of the bar and having a ratchet member thereon. The pawl is movable from an engaged position engaging the ratchet member to permit rotation of the ratchet member in only one rotational direction, to a disengaged position free from engagement with the ratchet member. The holding member is movable from an engaged position engaging one of the bar or the bar extension member and limiting movement of the ratchet member away form the pawl when the pawl is in its engaged position. The holding member is movable to a disengaged position wherein the holding member is free from engagement with either the bar or the bar extension member so as to permit the ratchet member to move away from the pawl.